


The Forwarding Address for The Perfect Spy Mission

by CB (maidamedia), MSL (maidamedia)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/CB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/MSL
Summary: I'm trying out a new location for the story posted temporarily last week.  I'd appreciate feedback on whether you can access the story and whether it works for you there.  Just put it up, so fingers crossed I didn't screw up anything significant.  It's on dreamwidth.https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/412.htmlAre there any of the old stories that anyone wants up there?  I'm still writing so I expect to get some new stories up there soon.





	The Forwarding Address for The Perfect Spy Mission

"Not you again!"

"It's really not easy to get you alone. Even here! It took a full two days to set up that argument with your latest little friend so that we could have some good one-on-one time together."

The darkened bedroom lightened slightly as Luther Sloan tapped his wrist. He leaned back in his chair, legs outstretched, watching Julian Bashir come to wakefulness faster than usual.

"You bastard!"

"I really wouldn't insult my mother, if I were you. I was very fond of her. Now just calm down enough so that you can listen. I know we've had our differences, but Section 31 has great respect for you, Doctor. I'm here to make you an offer that I think you'll be very pleased to accept. Some danger, a lot of quick thinking required, and enough sex to satisfy even you."

Although he'd opened his mouth to turn Sloan down flat when Sloan had started talking, it was more curiosity than Sisko's earlier suggestion that he agree to go along with future invitations that shut Julian's mouth again. Luther noticed and continued. "There are few studs on this station that can go up against your record, so what we're suggesting is that you do is what you do best - outside of medicine - which is screw the pants off our target."

"And you're saying she's beautiful and available?" Julian asked sarcastically, though he did sit up a little straighter.

"I said 'pants,' my good doctor. I need you to seduce a man and get something from him that Section 31 needs." Sloan paused a moment. "You don't have a problem with taking on a male partner, do you?" The tone of Sloan's voice seemed to be accusing Julian of rank prejudice.

"Of course not!" Julian replied, indignantly.

"Then you have some experience in that area. Good."

Julian neglected to correct him.

"The gentleman you'll be screwing has a particular fondness for dark-haired, lithe young men. You should have no trouble at all attracting his interest, and then it's just a matter of getting yourself invited to his bedroom often enough that you can search his house after you've exhausted him. Or drugged him, if necessary. You'll make that decision when the time comes, as you will everything else involved in the mission. As it turns out, the fact that you're a doctor is perfect. We believe that he might have need of one. This mission means thinking on your feet, as well as on your knees, and being ready to get what you'll be after out of the house and off the planet as soon as you find it, hopefully before anyone even knows that it's gone."

Sloan knew he had Julian as Julian leaned forward, listening to every word with growing excitement.

"For someone with your prowess in the bedroom, this should be the mission of a lifetime. Have yourself a ball, but while you're balling him, keep yourself alert and looking for opportunities. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself - I always did - but I can't caution you enough that you can't let your cock control your head. Think. But have fun. Consider this assignment as making up for our last unfortunate experience."

"What am I supposed to get from him? And when does all this happen?"

"A few days. As to what you're stealing, I'll let you know just before you get there. Your mark is called Mitzer. He lists his business as import/export, but he's just an old-fashioned thief. Though a very successful one. Play your cards right, and you'll have him eating off your ass. You'll be going to Plythor Six, a hole-in-the-wall planet, but well situated for Quadrant trade."

Sloan tapped a strap on his wrist. "You'll find a report on your computer with some general information. Delete it when you're finished reading." He tapped again and the lights in the bedroom went out. When they came on again ten seconds later, he was gone.

Julian leaned back against the wall and went over the conversation. Unconsciously, his hand moved down to his groin and ran over a lengthening organ beneath his blue pajamas. If he'd designed a spy mission, this would have been it. Well, with the substitution of a glorious blonde female for an unknown male.

His erection sagged as he realized that his vaunted equipment might not be the star of this upcoming show. He had good control over his muscles, but even Julian wasn't sure that he could relax enough to not get himself damaged the first time this Mitzer character slammed in. And that would be it for his first real spy mission. The erection returned hard and large as Julian imagined the cock that would be taking him. He HAD been curious.

So the solution seemed to be that he needed to get some experience in a more controlled setting. A quick run through of the unattached males he knew kept returning the same image to his mind. All right, Julian decided. All he could do was ask. What could go wrong with that?

**********************

A loud laugh warned Julian that Garak was not alone in his shop. He swore silently, berating himself for not following his first instinct to show up as his friend was opening his shop. But he'd had an early morning appointment with a young woman who was coming in for her first pre-natal visit for a first child, and he really hadn't wanted to make her wait.

Taking a deep breath, he walked casually into the shop, and looked around for Garak. The shop was empty. The back room? No. He could hear the murmur of voices too clearly. There. The cloth of the middle dressing room pushed out as someone inside brushed against it. Garak was probably doing some alterations. That couldn't take all that long. And, otherwise, the shop was empty. It was the day after a Bajoran holy day with late night feasting, so the majority of potential customers were probably sleeping late.

A selection of pants spread out appealingly on a table caughter Julian's eye and he wandered over to look. His closet held very few clothes beyond Starfleet uniforms, so he was also going to need a new wardrobe for the mission. Without knowing how long the mission would take, it seemed that maybe eight different outfits, or four with different pants, would probably do. Garak would probably have suggestions on how to cut to the bare minimum with mix and match. He'd have to ask him after...

Unconsciously Julian moved away from the table to another and began stroking a pile of cloth of some indeterminate color that reminded him of a lake back home he'd visited as a boy. There, too, the blues and greens had swirled together in waves, with the touch of sunset making it impossible to tell what color was where. He hadn't been allowed in the water. His shoes had been new. But here he could run his fingers over the silky texture and imagine a wetness belied by reality. Perhaps the changing colors were worth experimenting with in his holosuite programming.

The sound of more laughter startled Julian, and he started to drop the fabric before, curious, holding it up to see just what it was that he'd been holding. A negligee. Well, that was the last thing he needed just now, he thought, letting it slide through his fingers and back onto the pile of similarly colored material. Though if anyone had noticed him caressing it, he could always say it was meant for a close friend. Of course, it was all over the station that he and his last inamorata had broken up in a rather public spat in Quark's bar. He pushed the memory of that humiliating experience out of his mind. Today's was going to be difficult enough. He did make a note to find out just what trick Sloan had used to break them up. She'd been delicious.

"Three days." Garak slipped out from behind the curtain as he put his measuring device into his pocket. Seeing Julian, Garak broke into a wide grin as he called back, "Sooner, if possible."

"What are you doing here so early? Shopping or visiting?" Garak asked, coming over.

"Could we possibly talk alone? I need to ask you a favor."

Pausing in midstep at Julian's serious tone, Garak executed a perfect one foot spin and returned to the curtained area. "I hope you don't mind, Ensign Gall, but I've just had a sudden emergency. Can I contact you later today about your pants? I'm going to have to close for the morning."

While the young man made some last minute decisions on his purchase, Julian looked Garak up and down and imagined that body, naked, lying in his arms. Okay, maybe that was too romantic. He imagined himself leaning over that table of sweaters and feeling Garak begin to push himself in. Note to self. Pick up lubricant. Then, imagining curious passerbys glancing in at their naked cavorting, Julian moved the scenario into Garak's back room, where they'd so often shared an afternoon drink. That was better.

Of all the things he knew in this world, one certainty was that Garak would never hurt him. The man would be careful, solicitous and make sure he was ready before... It was going to be fine, Julian assured himself. Garak was experienced and had probably been with naifs hundreds of times. Wham, bam, as they said, and he'd be ready to take on whatever he had to do to complete his mission.

His mission. What a glorious phrase. He was going to be a spy. The goosebumps returned to his arms. Preparation. That was key. He'd have to find out what the latest fashions were on Plythor Six, so that he'd blend in. Luckily, he knew just who to ask. Garak was going to be a fount of information. The thought of what else would be fountaining from the man made Julian check out Garak's pants as Garak glanced at Julian and shrugged, while reassuring the young man that he'd made a fine fashion choice. When Garak moved, it was possible to see an occasional outline of genitals that Julian had previously accidentally observed. His major memory was - large!

Oral sex! He suddenly realized that he hadn't even thought about that. But there was no way of knowing just what Mitzer would expect from him so, with a mental sigh, Julian added that to the list of what he'd need to do with Garak. It looked easy enough when women had done it to him. But he'd better plan on another twenty minutes or so for his "date" with Garak.

Smiling, Julian watched Garak turn from the doorway and walk back to him. "Alone at last, my good Doctor. And, now, what can I do to help you? You know you have only to ask."

Now that he had Garak's undivided attention, Julian found himself at a loss what to say. This idea of his was sounding crazier each time he tried to compose a rational explanation for what he was about to ask. He swallowed and began one of the sentence variants he had been composing as he waited.

"We've been friends for several years now, Garak. Good friends." Garak nodded, still waiting with a growing expression of concern. "There's no one I trust more than you. You know that." Garak nodded again. "So when I realized that what I needed..." Julian stopped where he had previously stopped while mentally composing this variant. It seemed it wasn't going to finish itself, as he'd hoped. He tried again. "There's no one else that I could ask this of, Garak." And still the request remained unasked.

"Idiot!" Julian ranted to himself. The blue eyes watching him were warm. This was crazy. He'd be better off taking a quick trip to a planet with a whorehouse of good repute than asking his best friend to get off in his ass. Without realizing it, he was moving away. Garak stopped him with a hand lightly placed on his arm.

"There's nothing you could ask me for that I'd refuse you, Julian. If you need something from me, it's yours."

"I need to have sex with you," Julian blurted out.

The hand on his arm tightened for an instant, then relaxed. "Certainly. My back room is available if you're just looking for a quick release. For anything more involved, we can go to your place or mine. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Julian slumped against a table in relief, closed his eyes and sighed. "I should have known you'd be there for me."

"Yes," Garak replied sternly. "You should have. Now what's going on?" The hand on Julian's arm moved to his wrist. "You're not excited." It moved to his elbow as Garak turned him and led him toward the shop entry. "I think this conversation would go better with a large brandy and kanar at Quark's. At least I'm sure it would on my side. My morning is yours, Doctor."

********

Continued at:  
https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/412.html


End file.
